


The Proposition

by imifumei



Category: Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: F/M, where pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLogan/gifts).



He did his best to blend in with the crowd. Frankly he was usually fairly successful. So much so that even those who were looking for him couldn't always spot him despite garishly striped clothing and his trademark round glasses. It wasn't so much a talent as it was a power. 

Not quite magic, but something like it. He couldn't explain how he used it, he just did. He could make you not realize he was there when he was standing right in front of you. He could escape the notice of anyone. Anyone except one woman. 

She was the most exciting woman he'd ever met. She was dangerous. She was powerful. She was an enigma. He hadn't even seen her face, which is the only reason she let him go. Even so, he was a little in love with her.

He sidled along the side of a building, certain he could feel her presence, certain also in the knowledge that she was coming for him, and utterly uncertain of what she might do when she found him. As he passed the dirty entryway of a broken-down old building, a hand shot out to yank him from the crowd and into the darkened corner of the alcove. He saw the cuff of her crimson trenchcoat just below the hand across his mouth which was soft but strong. He didn't struggle. He knew she had found him.

Excitement skated along every nerve, electrifying his body so that he felt no pain when she spun him around and slammed him back against the wall, toppling his hat from his head and throwing his glasses askew. Her hand never left his mouth, however, so she never heard him gasp with the thrill of it.

She leaned in, pressing her supple body against him and the curves were so dynamic and pronounced that he wondered what she wore under that trenchcoat of hers. Her perfume was intoxicating and when she spoke, her voice was like a sultry piece of music, designed to excite and seduce all at once.

"You know what the difference is between you and me, Wally?"

She straightened his glasses with her free hand and tipped her fedora back so he could see here eyes and leaned forward so there lips would have been a mere breath apart if her hand had not been there covering his mouth.

"The difference between you and me is that I use the power we have for so much more than you can even imagine. But you know what, Wally?"

He didn't know, but he desperately hoped she was going to tell him.

"I like you. And because I like you I've decided not to kill you now that you've seen my face. In fact. I think I'm going to take you with me."

She slowly removed her hand from his mouth and held it out to him. "What do you say?"

He immediately grasped it, before he'd even opened his mouth to say "Yes" and he never got the chance. As soon as their skin touched, they began fading into a smoky cloud of crackling energy. 

He had no idea where of when they'd re-emerge, but of one thing he was sure. He didn't care.


End file.
